


Save Water, Shower Together

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amputee Lithuania, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Nationverse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania walks into his house to see something he wasn't expecting to see.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	Save Water, Shower Together

The unbearable heat outside had pushed Lithuania to cut his exciting yardwork duties early and forced him back inside his house. Tired and exasperated, he pushed open the door to his house and closed out the inferno known as summer.

After wiping his forehead with a cold cloth, Lithuania let out a sigh of relief and leaned over his kitchen sink, running some cold water over his hair, then pushed his bangs out of his face.

“Jesus Christ it’s so hot out,” He muttered under his breath, dragging himself towards his bathroom to freshen up and take a proper shower. 

He turned on the bathroom lights, picked up a clean towel, pulled off his shirt, and then continued over towards his bedroom to get the rest of what he’d need.

Lithuania ran down the list of everything he would need to take a proper, cooling shower and flipped on the light to his bedroom to grab a crutch and a fresh pair of clothes, but what he saw next almost made him jump.

Sprawled out across his bed, naked, was Poland. His attention entirely on his phone, the sounds of a random TED talk filling the room. He was so into it he jumped when the light flicked on and immediately turned his head towards Lithuania. 

“Sup?” Poland said, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on, “sorry, I didn’t call before coming over, I just figured you wouldn’t mind.”

Lithuania stared at naked Poland on his bed and grimaced. “What are you doing?” He asked, not a tinge of emotion in his voice.

“Watchin’ Youtube.” Poland yawned out, clearly unbothered by his own nudity or being in Lithuania’s house. “This guy talking, he gave a really neat breakdown about how to find your purpose in life. Which was cool, ‘cus it’s easy to forget.”

Lithuania tilted his head, “Okay...” He let out a deep sigh, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“It’s hot and I’m tired and why wear clothes when I don’t need to. I’ve humility but like, you’re the only one here so...” Poland shrugged as his voice trailed off and his attention went back to the phone screen, “that’s about it.”

“Don’t you have your own bed, in your own house, in your own country?” Lithuania bit his tongue and continued to collect the things he’d come in for, “it’s a bit jarring, but I suppose since you’re here you can lend me a hand this evening.”

Poland sat up, putting his focus back on Lithuania, “cool. I was totally gonna go to Hungary’s but then I was like, nah, I’m gonna go to Liet’s.”

“I can see that.” Lithuania pulled some supplies out of a drawer and picked up his crutch, “is there something wrong with your own place?” He added, plopping himself down at the foot of his bed.

Poland shook his head, “well, I felt lonely, so I decided to, like, you know, not feel lonely, and since I know you don’t mind that muc--”

“It’s not that I don’t mind,” Lithuania grumbled as he started taking off his prosthetic, “It’s just that if you had called instead just waltz into my house, strip, and then lay across my bed, it would have been nice to know.” 

“I did call but then you didn’t answer so I decided to just come here anyways.” 

Lithuania sighed again, closing his eyes as he mindlessly went through the motions of cleaning the inside of his ‘leg’. “Well, then, how about after I shower we head out and get a take out dinner, or something of that sort. The only catch is, you pay.” 

Lithuania needed something out of Poland’s sheer desperation for human contact. He didn’t hate having Poland randomly pop in, though it was uncalled for, it wasn’t new. Poland showed up almost every month with some comment about loneliness. Truth be told, Lithuania felt similar loneliness, which tugged at him only out of the fact his other friends often had things to do or lived on the other side of the world. 

Not Poland though. Poland had the same craving and desire to spend time with someone, even if it would be hours of silence, just sitting in the same room, enjoying the feeling of someone else being there. In a sad way, Lithuania liked knowing Poland had those same, miserable feelings. 

“Deal!” Poland grinned, rolling down the bed to Lithuania, “but I got a question.”

“Hm?” Lithuania grabbed his crutch and stood up.

Poland sprawled out again, “I totally need a shower too, and you know, we can save water if we shower toge--”

Lithuania shot Poland a glare as he jammed the dirty rubber end of his crutch into Poland’s mouth, “don’t push your luck.”

With that Lithuania took his crutch back and took his clean clothes in his free hand, “if you need to shower, I have a garden hose in the yard. While you’re at it, you can think up a movie we can watch with dinner tonight.”

“Fiiine.” Poland rolled off the bed onto the floor and stood up, “I’ll go get ready~”

“Good,” Lithuania added, walking out of the room towards his bathroom. 

Lithuania couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief when he realized Poland would be spending the night with him, again. His original plans had been cut short after all, but he found comfort in knowing the rest of his day would be filled with some companionship, even if it was with Poland.


End file.
